fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FGO Thanksgiving Special 2018 (US)/@comment-37602452-20181123230514
Okay. I've made an account only to share this story with everyone else. So, I started to play FGO only for one reason. To get Scathach. And I started to play on NA approximately month before 3M download's campaign(and i didn't know it, but it's not that important). Got Herk from first starting pull and i was told that he is the best starting SR which you can roll. Not that bad of a sign, I thought then. Soon enough I found out that Scathach banner will come soon enough. I was so inspired by that fact, that, despite the fact that I only had somewhere near 140 SQ, not even stories about failed 600+ SQ roll's for Jalter could shake me. And when the final moment have come... I've failed. Miserably. Not only I didn't get her, but I get absolutely nothing(despite Herk NP2, Martha and HF CE, but oh well). First i couldn't believe it. But then i remembered about all this whole quartz from free quest's which I didn't farm at all except Fuyki. Aaaand then I also failed. The last single pull in the last day of campaing was at 3 am. And when it turned out to be AWAKENED WILL CE I wasn't sure should I cry because of that master-tier trolling, laugh about it, cry in laugh or throw the phone right in the closest wall. I decided to go to sleep. When I woke up, I thought only "damn it". And then I leaved game for next month, which resulted in skipping Onigashima event(shame on me for not getting Kintoki Rider, yes). But in one moment I figured out, that I can get Shishou. As welfare Assasin, but I was more than satisfied with this opportunity. And then it was time for coming back to my Chaldea. Gladly I didn't waste all apples, so event went just fine. I've got her, and she've got her place with my grailed Cu and Herc. But after this I wasn't really sure what should I do. I wasn't interesting in anything not even grinding daily quest's(only serious act of playing was for getting Kuro, and I pretty much failed due to her end up being only NP3). So the only thing I was doing it's just taking daily login bonus. But then I figured out about the fact, that Scathach is comming soon on JP. This time as an Disney Princess Caster. Needless to say that I decided absolutely, definetely NOT lose this opportunity. After downloading JP client I was like a pilgrim in brand new holy place. First pull and I've got D'eon and Herk. Not that bad of a sign, I thought again. But that didn't last long, as I started going through main quest like an absolute madman. AP refill at low levels is the most torturous bane and yet truly a blessing, after all. Luckily, compared to NA, JP has far more quartz rewards, like x10 reward for completing main quest arc. It felt like Nasu himself was feeding me with SQ saying "eat it, you sick bastard". After getting 60 sq I've finally decided to test my luck stat. Aaaand I failed. Again. But this time I was waaaay more ready for this. So I decided not to stop at any cost. Quest by quest, arc by arc and i've got my fourth grand roll. And then... I was finally blessed by goddess herself(also, there was Penta, but I didn't know even her name then, so I didn't bother that much) which turned out to be my first SSR ever(then I found true meaning about the pain of Servant enchancement due to lack of resources, but summer event with summer Jalter was really helpful, because I managed to get Skadi at least to 80 level and that not the point). I also tried to roll for paid gacha with Lancers(you all know for what reason), but got Enkidu instead(not that I was that upset about that fact though). I thought, that JP account would become my main, and NA should become like some sort of "quartz dumpster". And I was more convinced about that after I accidentally(really, I didn't intend to) pulled Shuten from ticket during summer event and Gil from Gilfest banner(and like Skadi, he came somewhere near 4-5 grand rolls), who is actually my top 2 priority to roll after Scathach. Also unlike NA where I've got only Herc and Martha as SR's(not counting welfare Scathach and Kuro), on JP I've got waaaay more of them. About that time I also knew that Scathach is on a yearly rotation, so I didn't bother much about NA account. Only once tried to pull Cu Alter from Fifth Singularity banner with grand roll, but failed. That is when Jalter banner came out on NA. And that's when the real fun start's. It was 2 am, and something triggered me to throw one single ticket. You all know what comes next, aren't you? I, who thought, that all my luck was concentrated at JP was really surprised, to say at least. And then it finally hit me. Maybe there is still hope for NA... But I still was primarly focused on JP server though, considering I also pulled Cu Alter there, which made my SSR count there up to five. Now reading this I understand that I am really lucky bastard, and should be ashamed of my whining about not getting Mentor when some people wasting thousand's of quartz only to get nothing. But the fact, that Scathach Lancer still wasn't in any of my Chaldea put me into some sort of grief. And finally, we are getting to the main part of the story. This banner, yes. But it start's not on him, but on christmas event. In the middle of it decided to grind the shit out of NA event for the first time after so long. I thought, that by showing that sort of determination, the Great Teacher herself will finally honor me. But the problem was that I had even less quartz than last time. Only 110 of. But I didn't bother and wasn't afraid(well, maybe a little). So, when I woke up, I was going to deal with this as quickly as possible. And then got Maintanance massage. I was pretty frustrated, yet felt some sort of relief, considering I was going to get some free quartz. Finally, the moment of truth came in. And all 110 of SQ was only for Lancelot and Tamamo Cat. Weeeell, at least it's better than the first time, I thought. Also, I still had a hell of free and main quest's to get more SQ. The remaining half of E Plubirus Unum and Came-a-lot was in my way. This time I decided to go forward with dedication and no capitulation, even if I was going to stick to 3 am like in previous attempt to roll for Scathach. I did, eventually. Every time after getting 3 SQ I was mindlessly throwing them into gacha. Got Herk 3. I was fully okay with that. But after five of those attempts I decided to chill and grind for full grand roll. Took me nearly half of Camelot all remaining free quests in Okeanos and in London. So in 2 am I finally finished. 30 SQ to decide the Fate. Aaaaand it was, by far, the most shittiest roll like ever. Only 4* CE came out. Needless to say that I was really, like REALLY discouraged. But then I remembered all the rolls on JP, Jalter from ticket and finally all these pulls which wasn't that bad all along decpite the last one. So, after regaining my moral back, I decided to give it one more try. 3 free quests. 3 SQ. One single roll. Needless to say that I wasn't hoping that much. I was ready to accept my defeat this time. But then I remembered about one pic. This one. By looking at it I decided "why the heck not?". And then I placed my phone to screen. When summoning circle began to shine gold, I was thinking that this is just another Berserker going to spook me. When the card turned out to be a Lancer class I was thinking that I will recieve even greater disappointment then before by pulling Fionn. And then... Disbelief, joy and irony. At this moment I thought that I figured out what actually nirva na is. Long story short, never let gacha despair to overcome you. Good luck to everyone in their rolls. P.S Sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my native language. P.P.S Fun fact that Scathach, Cu Alter and Jalter was pulled at 2 to 3 am. Maybe that line from Tohsaka about magical power being in prime condition at deep night has far more meaning...